


Darkness - Missing Scene

by ladykardasi



Series: Darkness Within and Without [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: A hot little PWP - reworked love scene from the main story.She pulled away and he let go of her. The emptiness inside him grew and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes again. The moment was over and he wanted to scream. He was so hard it was painful. He was going to have to do something about that. How humiliating. How could he have thought, even for a minute that she would want to make love… to have sex with… him, he corrected himself.





	Darkness - Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is a slight revision of the love scene between Kira and Dukat in the story  
> Darkness Within and Without  
> It might be wise to read the entire story to grasp all details, but I think reading this scene as a standalone might work too.  
> This is the NC-17 version of their encounter.  
> Beta: VastSee
> 
> Winner of a Golden O on ASCEM in 1999

Her warm hands rested softly on his cheeks and he swallowed. It was as if his entire being was concentrated to the nerve endings on his face. The light touch of her fingertips sent shivers down his spine and yet she had not touched any part of him that was considered an erogenous zone. Perhaps it was true that any part of the body could be considered one, if only the person touching you was the right one? 

He noticed that she avoided the ridges and he wanted to beg her to caress them, his entire being screamed 'touch me', but he said nothing, and suddenly she did touch him. Her fingertips grazed lightly against the ridges on his cheekbone and followed all the way up to his ears, and he couldn't stop an involuntary sigh from escaping his lips. 

"Are these sensitive?" she asked curiously. 

"A little," he admitted. 

Oh you have no idea, Nerys. You don't know what you do to me…

"How about your lips?" 

"Oh, they are probably as sensitive as yours," he responded lightly, hoping that this would not stop her from touching them. How he wanted her to lean forward and kiss him, but that was too much to ask for. All he could hope for was her fingertips lightly resting against them. 

"Okay," she breathed and to his relief she let her fingers brush softly over his lips. He inhaled sharply. He wanted to open his mouth and draw one of her fingers inside. Lick it and suckle it, intent on giving her pleasure, but she would never allow it, and the exquisite touch of her fingers left his lips all too soon. He sighed disappointedly. 

He soon forgot his disappointment as her fingers moved upward to the ridges around his eyes. 

"How about these?"

"You're getting warmer… " 

Touch me there, please, he thought silently and when she did and applied a little pressure on the sensitive area he gasped. Her fingers brushing against the nerve endings of his eye-ridges sent shivers down his cheeks, through his throat and down to the pit of his stomach, centering in his groin. 

That felt so good, so nice. He couldn't help escaping a sound. 

"Oh."

He was relieved when he realized this wasn't scaring her off and he relaxed just a little. Her touches were becoming very arousing and he had to restrain himself from pulling her closer, from touching her. All he wanted to do now was take his hands from his knees, where they were gripping so hard around the knee-caps he almost hurt himself, and put his arms around her delicate waist. Instead his grip around his knees got even firmer as he felt her hands move upward, to the ridges on his forehead. His breath caught in his throat. She wasn't going to - was she? 

He moaned silently under her touches. 

"Nerys…" he whispered. He wanted to beg her. For what he wasn't entirely sure. Did he want her to stop? No! Did he want her to go on? Yes! But what would he do if she did? 

Kira did not respond and her fingers moved closer to his meshavar and his eyes flew open in a need to see her face, but he was simply met by darkness. What did she look like? What was she thinking? Her fingers moved slowly, but determinedly toward the meshavar and he felt himself begin to tremble. She didn't know what she was doing. She couldn't know. He could restrain himself no longer and his hands moved from his knees to her waist. 

"Nerys!" his voice held a warning now. 

That's when he felt her body closing in on him. The warmth of her, the smell of her, came closer and her hot breath was against his forehead. He was hard now, he couldn't help it. He ached for her. She was too arousing and he wasn't even sure she was aware of it. 

That's when she crossed the line. He felt her warm, hot tongue against his forehead. Swirling around his meshavar, sending hot flames down his spine, down his neck ridges, down to his crotch. 

Oh Gods, he thought, as his erection hardened even more, that felt so good. Did she know that what she was doing to him now was illegal on Cardassia? His grip around her waist became firmer, and he couldn't help letting his fingers dig into her pliant flesh, pulling her closer. He had to feel her body against his. He could no longer think properly. All he could think of was that he wanted to bury himself in her. 

"Do you know what you are doing?" he asked in a voice he barely recognized as his own. 

"No."

"Then you had better stop," he gasped. "You don't know what this is doing to me."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she whispered back. "After all, it is difficult not to feel it when you are this close." 

He realized she was right. Her face was pressed against the top of his head and her body was leaning against him. She'd have to be dead not to feel his erection press into her thigh… 

He smiled ruefully. "I warned you."

"So you did, but I don't hear myself complaining either, do you?" she asked huskily. 

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes." 

She pulled away and he let go of her. The emptiness inside him grew and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes again. The moment was over and he wanted to scream. He was so hard it was painful. He was going to have to do something about that. How humiliating. How could he have thought, even for a minute that she would want to make love… to have sex with… him, he corrected himself. 

But then he felt her hands push at his knees, obviously wanting him to stretch his legs. Obediently he did, waiting to find out what her next move would be. He pulled his hands away from his knees and rested them on his thighs. When she came back, closer to him, he held his breath in anticipation. Hope flared again when she took his hands and straddled him. He gave out a soft cry as he felt himself press against her groin. 

"But it doesn't bother me the way you think it does," she continued and then she leaned down. Her breath came closer to him. He could feel the warmth of her lips brushing against his face and he realized she was going to kiss him. He opened his mouth expectantly and as her wet lips pressing against his he moaned. He responded enthusiastically when he realized she actually wanted this. His hands flew up into her hair pulling her close. His whole body was a mess of sensations. Her body against his was so soft. He had not been so excited in a very long time. Not since long before Ziyal was born. 

Kira did not pull away as he buried his hands in her hair, wanting to kiss her thoroughly. Instead he felt her moist tongue flick out to meet his and he sucked it into his mouth eagerly. Her involuntary moan sent a shot of desire to his groin. Oh, Guls, if only I could see you now, Nerys, he thought. I want so much to see you. 

Instead he moved his hands, that until now had been buried in her hair, to her face. He couldn't see it, but he felt it when she leaned her head back, exposing her throat to him. In his mind he could see the white flesh that was undoubtedly bared before him. He leaned forward to kiss that flesh, and to taste it. Her skin was soft and smooth under his lips. She tasted vaguely of salt and as the emotions were beginning to take hold of him he kissed her more thoroughly. She whimpered softly and buried her fingers in his hair. She clutched her hands and pulled his head up so she could kiss him. As he did, he moaned at the pleasure she was causing and he brought his hands up to caress her cheeks. He did so for quite some time, simply enjoying the feel of her skin underneath his hands. He kissed her again and again, drinking from her lips as if he was dying from thirst and she was a clear well filled with refreshing water. That's how he felt. He was trying to satiate a thirst to kiss her that he had carried inside him for years. He never thought she would let him do this to her, and yet, here she was, responding to him eagerly. She was welcoming his touch, not withdrawing even when he kept on kissing her for the longest of times. Instead her response grew more intense, hungrier, as if she too had wanted to do this for a very long time and now, finally, was admitting it to herself - and to him. 

Eventually he moved his hands from her cheeks down her throat to the fasteners of her shirt. As he reached her clothes, he realized she wasn't wearing her uniform, but a shirt he could simply pull over her head. Before he could divest her of it though he felt her move and he gasped as her groin brushed against his now impossibly hard manhood. He bucked his hips upwards. It was an involuntary movement, but he smiled as he heard her pleased chuckle and she rubbed against him once more, deliberately this time. He groaned and clutched at her hips, grinding against her. He didn't understand how she could let him do this, but he was not about to ask. 

He wanted her so much now, for more than one reason. For many reasons that he didn't even want to examine. The simplest reason was that he had wanted her for a very long time, but the profound need washing over him now had nothing to do with the feelings he used to have for her. They were much stronger now and he let out an undignified cry as she bent down to kiss him. 

"I need you," he whispered, no longer caring that he revealed his weakness to her, because he realized that this moment, for some incredible reason, she needed him too, both physically and mentally. 

"Shhh," she whispered. "I know." 

She moved away for a second and he let out a disappointed sigh. 

"Hang on, Dukat," he heard her teasing remark. "I am not going anywhere. I'm just going to help you out of these." That's when he felt her hands brush against his stomach to reach for the openers of his pants. It felt strange, but oddly exciting, not being able to see her and what she was doing. 

For the first time fear shot through him. What if she was only doing this to leave him later on? Perhaps she was doing this to humiliate him? He tensed up. She must have sensed his distress, because she moved up to him. He could feel her hands cup his cheeks, her thumbs brushing gently over the sensitive ridges on his chin, and then she kissed him again. She sucked his tongue into her mouth eagerly and he couldn't stop a moan of pleasure from escaping his lips. 

"I want you, Dukat," she whispered. "I do want this as much as you do. Here, touch me, take off my clothes first if that makes you feel better." 

How did she know, he wondered. Her consideration scared him, and it was frightening to realize how good she had become at reading the slightest change in expression on his face or in his voice. Just then it dawned on him that Kira Nerys knew him better than any one else in the Universe. Still, despite that, she now wanted him. She wanted him although she knew all his darkest secrets. This made his chest tighten and he drew a ragged breath as he let his hands follow the lithe form of the lovely woman who sat there beside him. She helped him by guiding his hands over her body, to get rid of the garments in their way. Soon she was naked before him and he whispered. 

"I wish I could see you Nerys, I've always thought that you were so beautiful." 

"Prophets help me Dukat, but you are beautiful too, and I am so glad I am able to see you like this," she admitted. 

"Like what?" he whispered hoarsely. 

"Vulnerable, tender, wanting me. I never knew you had this side to you."

"I never got the chance to show you," he responded. "…and I'm not sure I always used to be like this…"

Another admission, another weakness revealed, he thought. But for some reason, right now, he didn't care. 

"Now that I am naked, may I undress you?" she whispered. "I want to see you."

He simply nodded at that and again he could feel her hands brush against his stomach as she unclasped his pants and pulled them off of him. He heard the distinct rustling of clothes as she threw them over a chair. His sweater went the same way and soon he could feel the cool, damp air in the cave brush over his skin. 

"Oh, it is chilly in here," he complained. 

"Here," she whispered and he felt her arms wrap around his neck and he gasped when her underarms brushed against his neck-ridges. She pulled him down on her and his erection pressed against her leg. "Come here, and I'll warm you."

Soon he forgot all about the temperature of the cave. Her body underneath his was soft, warm and welcoming. He no longer needed to see her to find places to caress. He cupped a hand around her full breast and in his mind he could see the soft, pale mound with its rosy tip. For a moment he was glad that he had made love to other Bajoran women, only because it gave him some reference. Then he felt slightly guilty at that thought. Nerys was Nerys, she was unique - like no other woman he knew and he whispered to her. 

"Tell me what you look like Nerys, please tell me."

"What do you want to know?" she whispered, her voice revealing a slight discomfort at his request. 

"Are you blushing when I kiss you?" he whispered and moved his hand carefully up her body, feeling the smooth skin underneath his palm. Her face did seem warmer than the rest of her body. 

"Does your stomach have pale stretch marks from giving birth to the O'Brien child?"

He could hear her swallow and felt her nodding response against his shoulder where he was lying on top of her. 

"Does your body have any scars from the life you've led?"

"Yes," she whispered huskily and took his hand in hers, guiding it to her ribcage. As he touched her there, he could feel the jagged edge of a scar across her abdomen. "This was a piece of a bulkhead, cut loose by an exploding land mine. I was 16, and had planted a bomb for the resistance…"

He swallowed, he did not wish to remind her of the Occupation. 

"Don't," he shushed her. "I shouldn't have asked that. Let's not talk about the past…" 

To his relief, he could feel her hands run through his hair, causing a lock of it to fall forward and brush against his forehead. She tucked it away and pulled him down for a kiss. 

"Tell me the color of your nipples, Nerys," he whispered. "Tell me if the skin on your stomach is the same creamy color as your face. Tell me, my sweet Nerys. Tell me what you look like so I can see you in my mind…" 

"Dukat," she protested. He smiled. He knew that voice. "I can't do that," she complained. You sound like a regular poet. If you ask me what color my skin is, I'll say pink. If you ask what color my nipples are I'll say 'darker pink'."

"And I'll bet your face is an even rosier shade of pink," Dukat teased her, loving every minute of her discomfort. Then he grew serious again. "Why do you do that?" he asked. 

"Do what?" 

"Diminish your own beauty? I've looked at you so many times, Nerys… You are beautiful. You have the most beautiful and expressive eyes I've ever seen and I love the exotic slant they have." He lifted his hand up to his own face, trying to emphasize his point. "Your skin remind me of the color of antique Cardassian ocean pearls. Have you ever seen one of those?" he whispered. 

"No," 

"They don't exist any more, not since the great famine, not since our planet turned from a lush green, living garden into the dry desert it is today. The animals that created those pearls hasn't been found since the Hebitian age. Those pearls can only be seen at museums on Cardassia Prime today, but they are beautiful… and your skin glows in the exact same color."

"Why do you ask me when you know?" she whispered breathlessly. 

"I just remembered," he whispered. I can see you in my mind, but I wish I could look at you now. Do you want me Nerys?"

"Yes, I do. Prophets help me I do," she replied and pulled him down for a kiss. They did not speak any more. Passion washed over Dukat once more and he no longer bothered with what Kira might look like when she lay there in his arms. All he could think of was what she felt like. Her body, warm, willing and her kisses hot and passionate. When he finally lay between her thighs and she opened up to him, he felt like he could die happy right then and there, and for some reason, feeling her close around him, drawing him in made some small part of him heal. 

She wants me, he thought. She wants me, maybe some day she might even forgive me… maybe some day she might love me as I love her. 

END


End file.
